Yours In Friendship
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: After the great and terrible battle, Fili and Sigrid begin a correspondence. They talk of dragons, Kili and Tauriel, Dis, trumpets and the weight of both their peoples. They find they would like to know more.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Enjoy_

* * *

 **YOURS IN FRIENDSHIP**

The first letter arrived several weeks after Fili woke up. It was sealed only with string and the paper was thick. It was brought by a young boy. He looked around Erebor's hall with wide eyes but he stilled himself like he was remembering instructions and bowed loosely to Fili, and to Kili who stood beside the throne.

"Greetings from Dale. I'll be at the gates for a reply."

He bowed again and rushed to leave. A Dwarf guard clapped a hand to his shoulder to hold him fast though and some Dwarves spoke loudly about the boy's behaviour in front of Dwarven royalty. But Kili grinned and his laughing eyes made Fili smile too beneath his crown. Yes, he remembered the scrapes he and Kili had gotten into at a much younger age in front of apparently important guests.

"Thank Dale for me."

And he signalled for the boy to be released. The boy left very quickly and Fili unrolled the letter. The handwriting was legible and filled half the thick sheet. Kili read over his shoulder, Fili resisted the strong urge to roll up the scroll in response. Their mum wasn't around yet but he was Crown Prince and their uncle was still healing and Fili had to wait for scrapes now. Besides, Kili was his second, his close guard. If anyone was going to read his letters, it'd be Kili.

 _To Crown Prince Fili under the Mountain,_

 _Greetings from Dale. My father would write but rebuilding our new home continues still so you hear from me instead. Thank you for what you and your people did. My father is still alive, so is my brother and sister and so many others in Dale. We have lost our home and many have lost family and friends. It feels selfish to say thank you for the loss I didn't suffer but I'm grateful still. So many of us are._

 _We heard that you and your brother woke after many weeks near death. It was good news to hear of your waking. My father is King of Dale now and there is so much to do though he has chosen a council to help bear the load. I hope you and your brother have help as you rebuild too. Many of our people are injured and healing still, like you did. But I hope we can help each other soon. We are neighbours now and news is travelling quickly about the death of the dragon. My father fears people will arrive in the months ahead, looking for gold._

 _Sigrid of Dale_

She hadn't signed herself as a Princess, though it was accorded to her now. Fili could recall Sigrid – she'd been slight and young and her father's eldest. She'd tried to protest her sister and had worried about her brother and father. Her eyes had been bright and pretty and her hands worn from work but quick and skilled. It sounded like Dale was working hard, trying to rebuild. And yes, Fili did recognise some of what Sigrid had described as he and his people faced rebuilding Erebor while Uncle Thorin healed. Only the Dwarves were happy to be back under the Mountain and he'd been raised for royal position since birth. Sigrid hadn't expected or been prepared for any of it. She and her family were having to organise the building of a new home, new lives, the lives of their people. They had to be completely overwhelmed.

But she wasn't asking for help, not right out, though it was clear Dale needed it. An alliance with such close neighbours would be important, especially as Dale was close to the water and could block Erebor from receiving anything by boat. Some people, of certain minds, might even read Sigrid's last lines as a threat – that Dale wouldn't stop treasure hunters from approaching the Mountain. Fili rolled up the letter.

"Dale is rebuilding," he told the room. "Princess Sigrid sends greetings and hope for our future, as neighbours."

Balin looked pleased of course; he supported an alliance with the Men so close to the Mountain. It'd make Erebor stronger, he claimed, such alliances meant rooted strength, it meant the land would be united and face battles together like they did before. And to have feuds with neighbours would only distract from enemies like Orcs. They had worked well together in battle - if the Men had not been there, the number of deaths would have risen even higher.

Dwalin stirred unhappily though, "They still have the Arkenstone."

There was an angry rise of noise at that. Fili tensed at the thought of the ston, of Uncle Thorin on a heap of gold, how possessed by it all he'd been, how he'd closed the Mountain and almost thrown Bilbo from above. Images that now often filled Fili's dreams. He had ordered the treasure room doors locked. He unclenched his fists.

"It'll stay in Dale," he replied clearly above the noise. "I've no need for it, not near my blood."

"Agreed," added Kili.

Fili could tell – because of course he could, this was Kili – that Kili's thoughts were running the same way his were. Fili had to make a lot of decisions now but Kili's support was really, deep down, the only support he needed. His stance didn't waver.

"And we have gold enough. That stone stays in Dale, in the hands of Men who only hunger for food and rest as they work. If a time comes when they ask for more, then we'll talk of bargains."

The noise petered out and Fili turned to the Dwarf from the Iron Hills that had been talking before the boy messenger had arrived.

"Continue, please."

* * *

It was a couple of days before Fili had time to reply. His mum had made sure he could write and read clear enough for Men, a skill he'd need for diplomacy she'd said and useful when they'd lived so far from Erebor, among both Dwarves and Men. Kili was off with Tauriel while Fili looked through the letters he'd already received since the Dwarves had retaken the Mountain. Balin would join him soon, as would Kili and Dain, to talk about the news brought.

Fili took off his crown and searched out paper. Ori was still sorting through Erebor's great libraries and brought reports every week of progress made there. There was paper enough for Fili to use. He could have simply turned over Sigrid's letter and used the clean side but...he looked at the letter again. No.

Fili watched the firelight spark off the rings he now wore, rings that marked him as Erebor's Crown Prince. He would not be called King while his uncle still breathed. He doubted Bard or any of his children had crowns.

 _Princess Sigrid,_

 _I'm glad to hear of you and your family and that Dale is rebuilding. You didn't hear wrong, me and Kili are told we were close to death but Oin turned us away from the shining halls. Balin says our mum would never forgive us, dying before she arrived. She's due from the Blue Mountains very soon. Kili is already planning excuses for his scars._

 _There is a lot to do here and we have a council to help us. Like your people, mine still recover and rebuild. I too hope we can help each other one day soon. What has happened to the dragon's body? I know some Dwarves who would like a few teeth and claws._

 _Yours in friendship,_

 _Fili of Erebor._

Once the ink had dried, he folded the letter and sealed it with wax and the mark of Erebor – a mountain. He could send a raven with it but the boy was said to be loitering at the gates each day, taking his duty very seriously. So Fili went to meet him, several guards at his back, though they stayed away apace when Fili signalled.

"Deliver this only to Princess Sigrid. Bring me any replies."

The boy nodded and bowed rapidly, "Yes, sir."

Fili watched him leave and thought about the letters gathering thickly on his desk. Sigrid had been right – people were already writing about the gold in the Mountain, offering alliances that would need all kinds of consideration. Some wouldn't write though, some would just come.

* * *

Fili asked for regular reports of Dale's progress. It made sense to have an idea of what such a close gathering of Men were doing. His council approved, and even if some of them still didn't like the idea of an alliance with Dale, they all knew it was too practical an idea to refuse. They wanted Erebor to not only stay mighty but to grow mightier. If any of them started to talk about purity of bloodlines though, Fili was going to repeat to them the speech his mum had made when Uncle Thorin had once brought it up. It'd been amazing.

"Another list of suitors," Kili announced, handing it over.

He was grinning unrepentantly, seeing as he and Tauriel were now courting. He even had a couple of courting braids made up in his hair already and they weren't unravelling like his occasional braiding did. He should have had a beard by now and more extensive braiding and specific ornaments in his hair. Kili always claimed it all got in the way when he shot arrows. Of course he did. He plaited Tauriel's hair fine enough – it was beautiful work in fact and the green beads looked stunning in her red hair – but he still wouldn't tame his own.

The council disapproved of Kili and Tauriel courting, though had been appeased by Balin's mention of the fact that though Tauriel was banished from Mirkwood, the Elf King would certainly be furious and upset if she were embraced by the Dwarves under the Mountain. The council were hoping, Fili knew, that the courtship would not be seen through or that Fili and Kili's mum would disapprove and forcefully break it up. Fili doubted the first would happen thanks to Kili's sheer stubbornness and his adoration of Tauriel which showed no sign of fading. The slight smile that Tauriel wore around Kili only supported this.

Fili had declared Tauriel always welcome in the Mountain; he hoped his mum would say the same. He wondered if Uncle Thorin's stance would change at all, with Bilbo nursing him now at Oin's side. Fili had seen Bilbo's grief and even before...it was still a common thought amongst the Company. The council had no objection to Bilbo's presence, not when Fili pardoned him and lifted his banishment, not when even Dain spoke for him. The Hobbit was helping save Uncle Thorin's life.

Anyway, Kili and Tauriel's courtship linked the Dwarves with an Elf. Banished or not, that would mean something vital eventually, especially if the Orcs came back. The council did acknowledge that. Meanwhile while Uncle Thorin healed, they were preoccupied with seeing Fili married. Fili had never expected to marry someone he loved, maybe not even someone he knew. He also hadn't expected to receive the crown in this way. He just didn't see the point in focusing on any possible marriage for now, not when so much else needed immediate attention.

"We need Dale as allies," Fili murmured aloud, thinking again of the potential trade and food problem.

"They need us."

Too true. At least Fili's people already had a strong roof over their heads. Bard's people were still scrabbling for necessities and the rainy season wasn't far off. Fili's thoughts strayed to Bard and his family, how they'd helped the Dwarves despite Uncle Thorin, despite everything. Now Bard had to lead what was left of his people, with what little they now had, in an abandoned ruined city. And there couldn't be much left to scavenge in Laketown either.

A handful of beads bounced off his head – Kili was bored or thought Fili was being too brooding, as he whined often enough. Fili threw a couple back with unerring accuracy, getting a yelp from his brother. It was a good sound. Fili was going to order more feasts organised soon, celebrations. They were needed amongst the hard work, especially once the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains and his mum arrived.

"I can always banish Tauriel."

"But then who would distract the council for you?"

He had a point, though Fili answered, "I'd tell them about Dwalin and Ori."

* * *

Another letter from Sigrid arrived, the day the dragon carcass was finally approached by the Men of Dale. Fili had watched a little of the butchery, the mighty keeper of Erebor's treasure finally being cut apart. The same boy brought the letter to Fili once he was back down in the halls; Fili let him leave with a mouthful of bread. He'd looked hungrier than he had before.

 _Crown Prince Fili,_

 _Tilda says she must be a princess too and wants a crown immediately. I can't make her a flower one now as I've done before but I hope to again one day. She wants to see you and Kili and says she will because she's a princess and she says so. She has started learning how to use a sword with Bain. Da is seeing to it that as many as possible in Dale learn. He says we'll need to be prepared._

 _Half the town can be lived in now. The council insists that we take the biggest house – the space is strange and Tilda keeps sleeping in my room. I don't mind. I'm used to hearing them all breathing close by. Da says we will grow used to it, that there will be people enough filling corners and silence._

 _The dragon is being cut up. Some are eager to eat it; Da reckons it will hurt our bellies, the dragon's final revenge. Until the dragon is moved, the fish we rely on so much will be driven away, especially if it starts to rot. King Thranduil of the Elves writes to my Da about people that will buy all parts of a dragon – for healing, food and clothing. If your people would like dragon teeth and claws, I will ask for some to be put aside for you._

 _Yours in friendship,_

 _Sigrid of Dale_

Fili read it twice. Dale was allied with Mirkwood. It could have been a girl telling family news but...Fili didn't know Sigrid but from what he'd seen of her and from her previous letter, she didn't seem careless, even in trying times like these. She was the eldest, like him, and she had only one parent too. She knew about protecting family and helping them grow, how to sew daily lessons. So she was likely...telling him, in the most carefully light way, that Bard and Thranduil were allies. The Elf would deal with Men before Dwarves again and he wanted those white gems back. He was probably using Dale to get hold of them.

If Erebor was allied with Dale, would that gain them a strong alliance with the Elves? If the Orcs rose again, as Gandalf had seemed to think they would or if another great army tried to possess the Mountain, more allies would be needed, even Elves. The concil knew that.

Sigrid sounded a little overwhelmed. Her words about large empty houses rung familiar to Fili. He had grown up knowing his heritage and what his future would be but the Blue Mountains were very different to Erebor and the royal quarters in the Mountain were vast. He was too used to sharing rooms with Kili, in fact Kili had immediately commandeered Fili's royal rooms for sharing, dragging in a mattress and taking up space that was too quiet without him. Tauriel, installed as Kili's guard, had much smaller quarters to herself close by. She and Kili wouldn't share chambers until they were married.

Fili smiled as he reread Sigrid's words concerning her young sister, learning a sword and calling herself princess with much more ease than Sigrid. He wondered what Sigrid was doing in Dale, learning how to lead the people at her father's side as Bain was yet too young? Trying to make their new house a home? Writing to others to forge alliances? Fili wondered how she slept.

His sleep was not always quiet. He woke sometimes shouting, fighting dreams of Kili's death, of Uncle Thorin throwing Bilbo from the battlement, of being the only Durin left. Kili was always beside him, talking to bring him back to their present, to the scars that meant they were alive.

Tauriel always entered without knocking, a sword drawn in case of a true threat, keeping the Dwarf guards from filling the room. Kili dismissed them with thanks and a quick look at Tauriel that Fili knew meant that Tauriel would guard his door until Kili went to wish her good night. It all helped; Fili usually found sleep again and woke to the smell of the morning fire in his room being lit, his brother already working on the braids in Fili's hair that needed work.

* * *

 _Princess Sigrid,_

 _Your father is wise; preparing your people. They did well to butcher the dragon before the flesh started rotting. Hope the fish weren't frightened off and that you and your people are eating well. I would be happy to open negotiations with your father for fish. We have many stores here, brought from the Iron Hills and more will arrive from the Blue Mountains with my mum but fresh food is in smaller supply. Tauriel hunts with Kili in the woods and brings back what they can. They are betrothed now; I don't think Kili's stopped smiling since Tauriel accepted his hair beads._

 _I am living in the royal quarters and they are bigger than I'm used to. Kili shares the space with me; it's good to hear him breathe. I sometimes count my Uncle's breaths, when Oin is worried about his state._

 _Teeth and claws would be a great gift to my people. You're very generous to offer. The dragon took so much, I'm glad you can use him to gain something back._

 _Please tell Tilda she is a princess indeed and that I will obey her command as soon as I can. Give my greetings to your father and brother too. I hope they're well._

 _Yours in friendship,_

 _Fili of Erebor_

 _Also my mum is due to arrive very soon, perhaps within days. There will be a lot of noise, I'm sure you'll hear them._

Fili looked the letter over. Sigrid was careful not to mention her father too often – how he was etc – so when she did write his name it was for something important. She was protecting him as best she could; no doubt he had great weight on him now. Starting trade with Dale was a good step forward.

His eyes caught his words written about Tauriel and after a moment, he asked a guard to find her. If he sent this letter, then he expected Bard would hear of Tauriel's engagement and that he might tell Thranduil. Tauriel deserved a choice about who knew.

Tauriel arrived quickly, dressed for hunting. She bowed to Fili, sitting when he gestured towards the nearby chair as the guard closed the door to grant them privacy.

"I've written of your engagement in this letter to Princess Sigrid. Her father is allied to the Elf King. I could rewrite?"

Tauriel's throat bobbed. The glass beads and trinkets in her hair caught the light and tinkled against each other. She'd always look more Elf than Dwarf but some aspects she'd taken to like any Dwarf.

Tauriel nodded slowly, "Whatever my Crown Prince commands."

Fili's smile flickered, "Wasn't what I asked."

Tauriel's shoulders rose a fraction before dropping again. "The King of Dale and his family, I would that they know."

There was a hint of affection in her gaze, because she'd cared for and protected Bard's children during the battle and had stayed to help in Dale. That much, she'd told Fili when first arriving at the Mountain. There was a bond and she was willing to allow for the possibility that her former king would find out if Bard and his family knew.

Fili nodded and rolled up the letter to seal later. "If you want to visit them, you're free to."

He'd told her previously that she was free to move as she wanted, in and out of the Mountain. It seemed like the time to say it again though. Tauriel nodded.

"Thank you, my lord. I will."

Fili eyed the letter and wondered, "I've offered trade for fish. If more meat can be taken from the forest, I think they need it. They must be half-starved, working on the city to make it a home, no stores, no supplies."

Tauriel looked at him but didn't say anything more for a short while, "They are a hardy people."

There was more she wasn't saying, something in the tip of her mouth. But she remained silent and waited for her dismissal. She'd never speak out of turn, unlike several Dwarves Fili knew.

* * *

As Fili had predicted, the noise was loud indeed, especially the trumpets. Deep in the Mountain they were heard and scores of Dwarves poured out to greet kin. The train of Blue Mountain Dwarves was enormous. Fili shaded his eyes with his hands, unable to stop grinning as the trumpets got louder. He wondered if Sigrid had heard them and was watching from Dale.

Kili was singing loudly beside him, Tauriel had his other side, watching with great interest, smiling slightly at Kili's noise. He wasn't gifted at singing. Dwalin was the first to tell him to shut up, Kili pretended not to hear over the trumpets.

There was their mum, right at the front, gold beads woven into her beard to signify her position as Princess Under the Mountain. Her eyes were bright and fixed on her sons. She wouldn't cry in front of their people but she would later and she'd be furious, Fili was sure of it. But he was so pleased and really relieved to see her. His mum was here. He'd missed her advice, her perspective. He'd missed her.

The trumpets only got quieter once Dis raised a hand, bringing the Blue Mountain Dwarves to a halt.

"We are home," she said, loud and clear. "To herald the princes under the Mountain, while the king sleeps."

There were shouts praising Thorin, Dis acknowledged them and the tilt of her chin let Fili know it was his turn to speak.

"The day has finally come for all Dwarves to fill Erebor. There's much work to be done and much feasting to be had. Come!"

There was a roar and Dwarves began to flock towards the Mountain, towards kin they'd missed from the Iron Hills and from Thorin's Company. Dis strode forwards to wrap hefty arms around her sons. Fili buried his face in her hair, the feel and clicking of beads and metal fastening a familiar comfort. He and Kili had never spent so long away from their mum before. He was glad it was over.

Dis released them quickly, but kept a hand on both as they began to walk towards the Mountain. She eyed Tauriel, without any surprise of course because she knew most things before anyone officially told her, and let Fili lead the way towards the room he used for letter writing. It was private enough.

"Make sure we're not disturbed," he told Tauriel.

She nodded sharply, "My lord."

Once the door closed and Fili and Kili were left alone with their mother, she grasped Kili's face, inspecting the heavy scars he wore there now.

"They're healed, Mum," Kili protested, as bad at staying still now as he'd always been.

Dis pinched him sharply, earning a yelp, "My sons lived, that was all I was told, that and my fool brother sleeps under the Mountain, cared for by a Hobbit that he dragged here in the first place and then tried to kill in dragon fever. Only Thorin thinks that reclaiming the place that drove our grandfather mad and near killed our father is a birthright to pursue and be proud of!"

Fili and Kili both winced. Their mother had never cared for Uncle Thorin's quest. Dis sighed and began to peel away her layers of travel clothes, revealing arm tattoos that had grown a little since her sons had last seen her. She wasn't hiding the tears that were just starting to roll down her face. Fili hated to see her like that, **hated** it.

"Mum-."

Dis held up a hand, wearing similar rings to Fili. "For all I knew, you could have been dead by the time I got here, from your wounds or your Uncle could have woken and grown madder still."

"He talked to Bilbo, before he slept, and to Balin. The gold wasn't gripping him," Kili interrupted quickly.

"The treasure room's locked," Fili added. "Neither of us have gone in since before the battle."

"And you're standing at the head of all this. Standing together?"

Fili and Kili nodded quickly; their mum had always taught them the virtues of ruling together, no matter what Thorin said about Fili being King after him. She'd always said it was better to bear the weight together and assist in every way, to make for a stronger throne. After wearing the crown in Erebor, Fili was sure she was right.

Dis clapped her hands together and sat down, motioning for them to bring chairs close to her.

"I will hear about your Uncle and this Hobbit. And I will hear about your She-Elf."

* * *

It was a long discussion but much needed. Dis railed in anger against her brother - it was nothing Fili and Kili hadn't heard before. And she asked a lot of questions about Bilbo, musing that she'd meet with him privately soon.

"He stays after everything Uncle said and did to him," Kili commented.

"He does," was Dis's reply, not a question at all.

She asked a lot about Tauriel and said she'd meet with her as well, without Kili present. Kili looked a bit pale but also eager and it was only then that Dis asked about how the Mountain was running, how many rooms and mines needed to be excavated, how well the Iron Hills Dwarves were mixing with Thorin's Company. Fili poured her ale and had food sent in as Kili left at last to be with Tauriel again.

"You sleep enough?"

It could be a simple question from mother to son but Fili knew his mum's expressions. He half-nodded.

"Mostly."

"Oin can make you a draught."

Fili drank from his tankard of ale. It was patterned with a Durin coat of arms, his thumb followed the lines. His dreams, the ones that made him scream. Too much space. His fingers flinched. He wondered if Sigrid had dreams like that too; the fire and her loss.

"When you **cannot** sleep, talk to Oin," Dis told him.

She didn't ask about his dreams. Fili wondered if she ever had nightmares; he didn't remember hearing any when he was young. She'd lost so much too though.

There was a knock at the door and the boy from Dale rushed in, bowing immediately. "Sorry, a letter, sir."

It was the only sort of disturbance that Fili would have accepted – Tauriel knew that. He nodded, taking the string-tied paper. Dis looked at the boy with an interested fond eye. Fili chose a fistful of bread and threw it, the boy caught it as he left, always running. Like Kili used to. The paper Sigrid had sent had been used before; there were splotches of ink and numbers scored through on the outside. Were they numbers Sigrid had counted for the house, or for all of Dale itself?

"You've made alliances?" Dis asked pointedly.

Fili startled slightly, his fingers pinching the paper. Sigrid. Alliances.

"Nothing official yet. Dale is before us and could stop our trade. They've a new king, a bargeman called Bard with royal blood. He helped us with Kili when he was wounded, he and his family. Sigrid, his eldest, writes to me for help. Once the Mountain's stable, we should meet with her father. And they've an alliance with the Elves."

Dis nodded thoughtfully, reaching to fill up her plate once more. "I will meet this King of Dale."

"We both will," Fili said, tucking Sigrid's letter away. "We need to negotiate for fish and trade and we can't do that on paper."

"You could, but you won't."

Dis sounded proud and firm and Fili raised his ale in reply. Dis drank her own ale and rubbed a thumb over one of her rings.

"So King Bard's family helped tend to Kili."

"Not many would have done. He got us into Laketown and gave us somewhere to look at Kili's wounds. Orcs attacked and then the dragon, still he didn't try to be rid of us."

"Then your Uncle refused to help him and shut the Mountain doors."

Fili fiddled with one of his own rings, the memories still fresh of Thorin's expression, how he'd acted. It reminded Fili of sleepless nights. "Yes."

Dis cursed vehemently, words like that had always rolled easily off her tongue. "So we have other wounds to heal then. You make a good start by writing to the Princess."

Fili couldn't accept all the praise, it didn't sit right. "She wrote first."

Dis's smile did something strange. "Sensible girl."

Sensible. It didn't seem like a big enough word for Sigrid – trying to raise her siblings while her dad had become King, a whole city no doubt looking to her family and answers as everything had to be rebuilt. Everything. Fili had a lot of help; Sigrid didn't.

Dis was still wearing that strange smile when she kissed Fili's forehead and left.

* * *

 _Crown Prince Fili,_

 _The trumpets were so loud today. Thank you for telling us – Da made sure everyone knew so there was no panic. There might have been some though, there are many who are still scared of Dwarves after what happened at the Mountain. Da has said he will speak with you and Kili and with your Uncle when he is well again and that if there is to be alliance it must be fair and even between our two peoples._

 _Tilda wished she could have seen the Dwarves marching into the Mountain but they did not march through Dale; they came another way and all we could see was the shine of their armour. It must be wonderful for them to be home again at last and with family and friends they have missed. There are times here when we forget that some people aren't among us anymore; Bain lost a friend he's known since he was four and only yesterday was talking about him as though he was still here, until he realised they wouldn't learn the sword together. It's a strange feeling, the loss. Da says it's not something to grow used to._

 _Please tell Tauriel we are happy for her news and Tilda wants it said that Tauriel must come and see us soon, on two Princess's command. She is using my command, she says, because Tauriel must know how important it is to visit. Tauriel is busy I know so just tell her of our gladness at her news and that her help was so appreciated before._

 _Da is interested in a trade of fish for the fresh meat that Tauriel and Kili gain by hunting. Now that the dragon has been cut up and moved away, there are more fish again. It feels like a long time since we ate anything else._

 _I have enclosed a gift; I have saved some for you and your people along with many teeth._

 _Yours in friendship,_

 _Sigrid of Dale._

The paper had been folded around a sharp golden claw. Fili looked at it and thought with a lot of pride of his family's triumph at last over the creature that had taken so much from them. His mum was right to be wary of Erebor but Uncle Thorin was also right to have been so determined for the victory hard-won, owed to them for so many year. Fili refolded the letter around the claw and slid under his cloak, where it couldn't fall away.

* * *

Dis and Tauriel met behind closed doors. There were raised voices once, twice. Nothing to shake the stones though. Kili had wanted to listen but Fili and Dwalin had taken hold of him for weapons training. Dwalin had taught the brothers since they were tiny and it'd been a while since they'd stood across from him with swords.

Dwalin enjoyed testing and training them with a grin their mother would have approved of. There was a sort of audience too, watching as the brothers, rulers of Erebor, were challenged and answered with equal gleeful steel. Kili had been forbidden from using his bow, seeing as Dwalin was always more interested in how he could work with a sword and his fists and feet. That was the sort of combat a Dwarf was made for.

It was a real sing in the blood. Fili laughed as he swung one of his blades, knowing without looking or speaking how Kili would slide under his arm to attack Dwalin from another angle. Kili already had a bloody nose and his hair was an entire mess and Fili's arms ached. He knew there were wagers being made by some of the Dwarves watching.

The sparring didn't stop until Dwalin called a halt, Fili half on the ground, Kili already making another leap over him. Kili landed and helped Fili to his feet with a heavy laugh.

"If you've that much energy at your age, Mister Dwalin, something's amiss."

Ori was sat nearby beside Dori, writing something with great fervour. Dwalin's gaze didn't even slant that way, instead he threw one of his hammers at Kili, who just about dodged and almost got a hand to it. Dwalin retrieved the weapon, its twin held menacingly in his hand.

"Less time on the bow, more with a true weapon," he told the fallen Kili. "And your hair's past length to braid for battle, even if you've not enough years for a beard."

He pulled Kili up in one strong movement, Kili's betrothal beads clinking as he shook out his hair. It had always been wild, the lack of regular braiding didn't help. It was a sign to everyone else that he should give up the unDwarfish practice of the bow. Of course Kili didn't.

Fili spoke up to prevent a very well-worn argument. There were enough of those already.

"Another day, Mister Dwalin. When we've all got the energy."

At that point, Dis appeared, no doubt noting the talk amongst the watching Dwarves and the tired state of her sons. Her expression didn't change but Fili knew that she'd seen it all and put together what had been happening. He learned a lot from attending meetings with her and Uncle Thorin from the time he was small.

"A moment?" Dis requested, with a respectful head tilt.

She was their mother but they were the Crown Princes and she wouldn't duck from showing them the level of public respect that was expected, to show other Dwarves. Fili nodded and felt Kili fall into step beside him. Dis followed them to Fili's quarters where they had water sent for and began to strip away their armour. Fili ran a hand absently across his chest; he had sworn he would get a tattoo done properly there once the quest was over and there were skilled needlemen a-plenty in the Mountain.

"Your She-Elf is a warrior," Dis told Kili as water was delivered and Fili locked the door to give them privacy. "She loves you, that much is clear, and doesn't speak enough. Her manner is so..."

"Elvish?" Fili suggested with a grin as he began to work the water across his skin.

Dis nodded with a small smile, "The only word for it."

Kili didn't disagree, "She is...she's everything I can't say but know. I have said enough to her though and her companionship is my greatest desire. I know her heart matches mine."

"She guards us well," Fili added, because it was true. "And has a bond with King Bard's children."

Dis looked thoughtful at that. Yes, Tauriel could be useful. Kili wasn't offended by their talk; he'd been trained to think that way too.

"Well, she's not my choice," Dis concluded bluntly. "But she is yours; she'll defend you both to the hilt and will cause many fights, distracting from others. I doubt I'll find pleasure in her company but I will not break your betrothal."

Kili let out a heavy sigh and he hugged Dis tightly, "Thank you, thank you."

Fili began to reassemble his braids. Unsurprisingly, the practice with Dwalin had loosed them. The beads were all still present – ones for the Thorin bloodline, for his status as Crown Prince, for his brother and mother, for the battle for the Mountain. He searched through his cloak and retrieved the dragon claw. Yours in friendship.

He was checking that the fastening he had attached to it earlier when he caught sight of Kili's smirk. "When you braid your own hair, brother, you can mock."

"Oh no," the smirk was growing. "That's a lovely decoration, **brother**. Special, is it?"

Fili paused for a moment and then began to work on securing the claw as part of a braid.

"I asked if we could have claws and teeth from the dragon."

"And you got one first, from a Dale Princess."

Fili splashed water towards his brother but didn't deny it, "She's pleased for you and Tauriel."

She was always so positive, despite the circumstances, and Fili knew, from what she'd said, that Dale was full of difficulty and hardship. Her letters were always an enjoyable, relaxing, read. He looked forward to them. He looked forward to seeing her again too.

"Have you actually looked at the list of suitable betrothals?" Dis wanted to know.

Fili's fingers, now tightening hair knots, slowed. The inference was obvious – Fili and Sigrid, as a betrothal. He honestly hadn't even thought about it before...but it could make sense. It would tie Erebor and Dale together in a way that an alliance couldn't and both kingdoms would be all the stronger for it. It could ease and increase trade, encourage more alliances, strengthen both kingdoms for battles and help when people arrived seeking gold. There were many boons to be gained. Fili and Sigrid didn't know each other but he knew he wanted to see her, talk to her without his brother injured and Orcs appearing. She knew some of the responsibilities he faced now too.

"Is she on the list?" he responded at last.

Dis's mouth formed the strange smile as it had before. She had been planning this conversation for some time, since Fili had first mentioned Sigrid in passing. He still had a lot to learn from his mother.

"I'm sure most of the names are entirely Dwarven but she will be there in Balin's hand."

Because Balin and Dis often thought alike. Uncle Thorin had never liked that. Fili thought about Sigrid's words and responsibilities, her father and her siblings. He thought about her pretty eyes and clever hands and strong spirit and how she'd protected her sister as Orcs had attacked. He remembered how she'd instinctively trusted him to protect them both.

Kili was saying something that Fili wasn't concentrating on but he knew the tone so he splashed more water at his brother. Their mother only asked about their uncle's Hobbit.

* * *

 _Dear Sigrid,_

 _The Dwarves marching into Erebor were a sight to see and a sound to hear. I'm glad you got to see part of it. Perhaps if you visit us in the Mountain, you'll hear more trumpets and some songs too. Dwarves sing when marching, when celebrating. There's a lot of singing, most of it happy now._

 _My mum, Dis, has met Tauriel and isn't going to break the betrothal. Only she and Uncle Thorin can do that and while she doesn't like Elves at all, she sees Kili's happiness and sees further ahead than all of us. Uncle Thorin will get angry I'm sure. But Tauriel saved Kili's life more than once and she's proven herself every day here. I'll speak for her and I know others will too._

 _We'd like to visit you in Dale soon, if your father's willing, to talk of trade and alliance. My mum wants to meet him and an alliance should be made now, as we all progress. Talk is always turning to who I should marry now, I suppose your council have talked about how a betrothal should strengthen Dale?_

 _So I hope my next question doesn't shock or offend you - would you consider a betrothal to me? We know each other better than many with royal blood who enter a betrothal. Our peoples would be strengthened by a betrothal and alliance. I won't cause you unhappiness though. You haven't had talk like this all your life, like I have. Maybe you have a betrothed already or are grieving one. And a betrothal would mean you living in Erebor once we married, not so far away. I've always known my marriage wasn't to be for love (Kili's wasn't either, until now) but I like the start you and I have. I would like to have more._

 _Please show this letter to your father when you discuss the matter with him. Thank you for the gift, I wear the dragon claw in my hair and look forward to adding a tooth._

 _Yours in friendship_

Fili of Erebor

 _Dear Fili,_

 _Tilda wants to learn to play a Dwarven trumpet now. She thinks the sound was wonderful and will scare off any Orcs who dare get close to Dale. She wants to know when we will see the inside of the Mountain. She wants Tauriel to teach her how to use a bow._

 _My father is willing to talk to you and your mother about trade and alliance. He is unsure about a marriage between us, not because you're a Dwarf but because he believes me young and the time so uncertain now. I know my mother was younger than me when they courted but I think I am always a child to him, especially now as he wants to protect me further when he couldn't before._

 _His council has spoken about it a little, about how best to make alliances and keep Dale safe. He says he has argued against it but that he knows they will get louder. He says he sees the sense in your proposal but will talk more about it when we meet._

 _I wasn't expecting your question but somehow it doesn't feel like a shock or any kind of unhappiness. It is sense, as an alliance, for both of us. This life, the one you have always led, is still new to me. I have no sweetheart, no one in my heart, but I'd rather marry someone I like or know. An alliance with Erebor would help Dale so much and it would help my father, it would quieten the council and could ease his mind to know he has less to fear from the Dwarves than from the Orcs and whoever else comes looking for gold._

 _I look forward to your letters and they have made me smile when smiles seem very far away. I think I would like to know more too. Can we talk about this? When you come to Dale?_

 _I'm glad you like the dragon claw. How do you wear it in your hair? There are more here for you to take back to the Mountain, as well as plenty of teeth._

 _Yours in friendship_

Sigrid of Dale

 _ **-the end**_


End file.
